


In form and spirit like a supple-jack

by jadelennox



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: BAMF Women, Female Character of Color, Gen, Male Character of Color, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 15:51:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadelennox/pseuds/jadelennox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Justhuman, I initially read your prompt as <i> I'd love to see Abby and Jennifer working out -- whether Ichabod referees or not is up to you.</i></p>
<p>Note the very important missing word after "working."</p>
    </blockquote>





	In form and spirit like a supple-jack

**Author's Note:**

  * For [justhuman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justhuman/gifts).



> Justhuman, I initially read your prompt as _I'd love to see Abby and Jennifer working out -- whether Ichabod referees or not is up to you._
> 
> Note the very important missing word after "working."

Ichabod squeezed up against what Abbie had called an "elliptical machine" -- though he himself could see no means by which the apparatus performed mathematics -- and looked at anything other than the lieutenant and her sister.

"It's a sight to see, isn't it?" asked Captain Irving, who clearly did not share Ichabod's own sense of the respectable. The captain, seated on a padded bench, rested one arm on his knee, holding a dumb-bell such as Ichabod had used in the gymnasia of his youth. A smiled played about his lips, and Ichabod rather thought his gaze rested softly -- though inappropriately -- on Miss Jenny. And lesser men than the good captain would be compelled to admit that Jenny Mills was indeed a sight to see. Clad in her usual singlet, the younger Miss Mills did press-ups, clapping her hands in the air between each. Truth to tell, Ichabod was duly impressed by her physical prowess; though he had no doubt he would prevail were they to meet on the _piste_ , he rather suspected Miss Jenny would defeat him at pugilism.

It was Lieutenant Mills who had Ichabod unwilling to look up, though, and it was her voice that now rang out across the tiny gymnasium.

"Crane, stop blushing and get the captain to show you where the workout gear is." 

Ichabod heard Miss Jenny miss a beat in her clapping, and rather suspected she was laughing at him.

"I assure you, Lieutenant, I do not need any of your 'workout gear,'" he said, focusing on a point over the captain's shoulder. "I can 'work out,' as you call it, dressed as a gentleman. Nor do I need practice with a 'yoga ball' or, most assuredly, do I understand why the people of your time needed to invent a machine to climb stairs."

Now he was positive Miss Jenny was laughing at him, as was Captain Irving. Would neither of them show a gentleman mercy and _end his life_?

"Crane?" Dear God in heaven, that was Miss Mills' concerned voice. "You okay? You look a little faint."

Ahem. Faint indeed. He turned to face Miss Mills, schooling his mien as best as he was able. "I thank you for you concern, Lieutenant, but I am quite well." Quite well, that is, as long as he tried not to gaze upon Abbie Mills, wearing a singlet much like her sister's -- and yet hers much tighter than Miss Jenny's customary loose garment, showing the fine motions of both Miss Mills' flexing _biceps brachii_ \-- as she lifted herself repeatedly so her chin crested an overhead pole mounted in the overheated room. 

Oh, heaven. Oh sweet merciful heaven.

Miss Mills paused at the apex of her movement, a puzzled frown showing charmingly against her healthy bloom. As if he could focus on her complexion. "Crane, if something's wrong --"

And finally, _finally_ , Captain Irving took pity upon a poor, benighted sinner. "Ladies, I just remembered, I promised Crane I'd show him the range. Coming, Crane?"

As he fled ignominiously, Ichabod heard Miss Jenny thump to the floor as she gave up any pretentions to hiding her laughter.


End file.
